Lovely Sorrow
by UndyingSpirit
Summary: Hiatus Comforting are the ties that bind us, precious are the bonds we have, happy are the moments we share, and sorrowful are the regrets we have. A story now lost, but never forgotten in the memory of an ever cheerful, yet forlorn girl.
1. Prologue

The bell had rung, signifying the end of another school day. Students began to flock into the hallways, leaving alongside friends and classmates. For Milly, the duties she had as president of the Student Council were far from done. Of course, she knew ways to help things along; most of the time some of the work would be completed. Today had been no different.

As her usual tradition, she had planned for Lelouch, her Vice President, to help sort things out. She packed up her school bag and headed out. Passing by the various classrooms, Milly waved goodbye to many students, including some of the student council members. She'd mostly come across Rivalz as he was leaving the school grounds. She knew that Shirley had a swim meet during after school hours and Nina would always be hard at work with her studies.

She merrily bounced along from time to time, knowing that her destination would always be empty along the way. She'd swing her bag and hum to herself a mellow tune, one of which she remembered singing long ago. The song reminded her of so many things, but none were as strong as the memories of her two best friends, whom had been living at the school.

Coming upon a door, she placed her ear up towards the entrance. The sound she heard was muddled, but she had already known who the voices belonged to. Smiling, she raised her right hand and knocked calmly on the door. Footsteps could be heard slowly coming up to where Milly was standing. The door slid open after a few moments, revealing one raven-haired boy, boy being a relative term in age between the Milly and her friend, standing somewhat at attention. The familiar look of slight dissatisfaction that the boy donned upon his face made her pout playfully in reply.

"What is the problem?" the boy said nonchalantly.

Milly smiled. "The usual things" she replied holding the bag towards him. "I need your help Lelouch."

"Again?" he replied, scratching his head and sighing through his frustration. "Why can't you have the others help you?"

Milly smirked, and then sighed. "Shirley has a swim meet, Nina's always busy, and Rivalz headed home" she replied, counting her fingers as she did. "So that leaves only you, since you have nothing to do but to stay here at school."

"I do have a life of my own" Lelouch retorted, though forcibly under his breath.

"Yes, but when I'm here, your job is to help me through mine" Milly responded back. For a while, the two stood at the door silent. Milly then coughed. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"What?" Lelouch was caught off guard by Milly's request.

"Jeez, Lelouch, you really aren't a good hostess…" Milly giggled while she pouted and soon passed by Lelouch and into the room. "In any case, since I'm already here" she started while turning towards Lelouch, "you can help me out."

Lelouch sighed in frustration until he finally gave in.

"Now, where can we talk?" asked Milly as she looked around the room. She noticed that a teapot had been left on the table along with three small cups, two of which still had a bit of tea left.

"Where's Nunnally?"

"She went to her room. Sayoko is helping her with homework."

"Well then, maybe we can go discuss these things in your room?"

Lelouch shot a glance at Milly and saw the sly smile upon her face. She turned her head towards him and saw the surprised look in his eyes and giggled. Of course, Lelouch knew that they'd always end up in his room to discuss the agenda at hand. So, Lelouch sighed and had once again shown her to his room.

Upon entering, Milly was instantly amazed at how tidy the room was; though she knew it would always be like that. Of course, taking not much time to admire the neatness, Milly often plotted herself onto Lelouch's bedside. She softly tracked her hand across the blanket; the down comforter covering below her fingertips was irresistible. She looked back at Lelouch, smirking when she noticed his frown. Lelouch opened his mouth to speak; however it took no time at all for him to close it back up again. Sighing, he moved over to the desk right beside the foot of the bed.

Pulling a chair out for himself, Lelouch placed himself in and emptied the bag upon the bed. A menagerie of manila and black folders, along with small stacks of stapled papers soon flooded out of Milly's schoolbag. A look of dissatisfaction and grief came over Lelouch.

"And what am I supposed to help you with Milly?" he asked with an even more annoyed undertone.

"Everything" she replied gracefully. Placing her hand over the stack, she carefully laid them out so that Lelouch could see which was which. Of course, to Lelouch, he knew that neither one would be easy to deal with.

Sighing, he took one black folder and a few stapled packets. "I'll do these" he stated and soon turned himself toward the desk.

Milly softly smiled as she turned her attention towards the task at hand.

Time had passed since they started, and so far only one third of the work remained. Although Milly and Lelouch did deliberate upon coinciding topics, most of the time was spent relatively in silence, with neither of them making any unnecessary eye contact. However, for Milly, she had spent some time stealing glances at Lelouch. The way Lelouch acted, mostly caught up in solving one problem or more, made the situation feel a bit tense. Though, she had reminded herself that there was many times that the same situation rose and that she had gotten through it before.

Unbeknownst to Lelouch, Milly had intently gazed at him from time to time, each one either as long as or longer than the previous. She did indeed get through some tasks, but that did not stop her from gazing at her best friend from behind. She'd analyze the manner to which Lelouch had become accustomed to when she would be in his room. She remarked at how professional he looked when he worked; though stiff, she would not let his mannerism bore her. Of course, at times, she would playfully spread herself across the bed, sometimes in a promiscuous position, in the hopes to attract his attention, yet whenever he did turn his head towards her, she'd mostly return to a more professional stance quite quickly, giggling to herself after he went back to solving the problems she had given him. She quite relished the idea of being caught in such a manner, sighing only to herself when the thought came up. In the end, she and Lelouch would always end their time in complete silence.

After the grueling labor was done, Milly would start to collect the work and stuff it all into the bag. Glancing back at Lelouch, she'd always see him leaning back into his chair, eyes closed and arm across the head. Milly could only smile as she pondered what went through the mind of her long time companion.

"Well, I guess I'm going then" she'd say as she headed towards the door. Glancing back, she saw Lelouch turning toward her. "Thanks for your help Lelouch."

"Yeah whatever" he replied in a tired manner. "Anything for you, my dear…"

Milly smirked at how sarcastic his words were. "That sharp tongue of yours will be the death of you, you know" she scolded playfully.

"If not you, then maybe it will."

Milly couldn't help but laugh at his remark. "I'll see you later Lelouch."

The door closed behind Milly and soon she headed out into the main dining room. Along the way, she saw Nunnally sitting at the table, folding origami cranes while listening to the radio. The sounds of her footsteps made Nunnally turn her head.

"Hey Nunnally" Milly spoke in a more light-hearted manner.

"Hello Milly, I thought you might've been here." Nunnally ceased her movement as her nose pricked up. Sniffing gently, she smiled towards Milly. "Were you in my brother's room again?"

Milly felt astonished by Nunnally's senses. "Can you really tell?"

"The smell of his comforter is on your clothes, as is his regular scent." Nunnally pouted. "Was it something like work again? Or was it…"

"It's not like that" Milly replied quickly. "I just needed help with some matters pertaining to being in the Student Council." Milly mentally remarked at how crude Nunnally's assumption was, yet it still made her laugh that a young girl like her would think that way.

"I understand" Nunnally replied. "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

Milly shook her head. "Not tonight Nunnally. Besides, I think Lelouch has had enough of me around here anyway."

"That's too bad…"

"Maybe next time when I am not here torturing Lelouch with my presence."

"Don't say that" Nunnally retorted. "We would love to have you here anytime."

"Thanks Nunnally." Milly admired the girl's effort for trying to stick up for her brother. She planted a kiss on the forehead and headed for the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See you soon Milly." With that, the doors closed behind her.

Walking down the hallways once more, Milly noticed that the sun was starting to set. Though, she took her time as she walked along the halls and out through the main entrance. A long black limousine was waiting for her outside of the school's front gates. After entering the vehicle, Milly was soon whisked away back to her own home. Turning her head, she gazed out of the window and looked back at the school, now disappearing from her sight. A sigh escaped from her as she waited for the car to arrive at its destination.

For Milly, things were excruciatingly boring as most of the time, she was waited/assisted by the servants of the house. As usual, dinner was quiet and so was the time spent afterwards. When Milly arrived at her room, things seemed more or less boring than the dinner. Milly enjoyed the comfortable life she had, mostly because it was the only life she knew. The sun had set and the night was rolling in. After tending to her usual pleasantries of cleaning and bathing, she dressed for bed.

Her bed was fairly huge, much bigger than most common beds; the sheets were made of the softest, woven cotton with a slight pinkish color. Truly, it was a comfortable bed. However, as Milly once again placed herself within the sheets, she could not fall asleep. Fidgeting around, she tried to sleep in her most comfortable position, but it was of no avail. She did not accuse the bed, for it was just too perfect to hate. Rather, she just could not sleep. The lights were off, the atmosphere was silent, but her head was still buzzing with thought.

Turning to her side, she faced her nightstand and paused; upon it, a picture from long ago. Gazing at the photo, she slowly rose from her bed and took the picture into her hand. The moonlight shinning through the window was adequate enough that it revealed the photo even more.

It was a picture of her at a younger age. She had remembered the day like no other. It was a vivid memory that she treasured. Milly soon smiled as she stared at her younger self, right into her baby blue eyes. Beside her was a young, raven-haired, violet-eyed boy. Milly's heart skipped a beat every time she gazed into his eyes, as if peering into his soul; though, it felt more like his eyes were piercing into hers. Sighing, she fell back onto the pillows of her bed. She held the picture high into the air, her smile slowly turning into a frown.

_'How long has it been?' _Milly began to think. _'Five? Six? All I know is that it has been so long since those days. Of course, the time spent in those years always seemed the longest. Time has a habit of speeding too fast when you wish for the next day to come. Things come and go; we are no different, aren't we?' _Milly brought the picture close to her chest and closed her eyes.

_'I wonder if you still remember those days…that time when you came to us and wormed your way into my life…the first time I ever had friends…and the first time I ever…' _

Milly soon drifted off into sleep, still holding onto the photo. Her mind soon wandered back to days long passed, days she personally wished she had more time to appreciate. Night would deepen as she dove into her precious memories.

TBC

A/N: Okay, first off, hello to all of you from me, UndyingSpirit. This is my newest story about one of the most underdeveloped characters in the story; Milly Ashford. I've been mulling over this fanfic's creation for some time now and have decided to try and get it out before it eludes me (one of my bad habits is trying to get out new ideas before finishing old ones, hence why most of my fanfics are not completed). I have wanted to do this even during the continuation of my other Code Geass story, "Code Geass: DC al Coda". Now, what I have planned is that I will have created a more in-depth back story to one of Lelouch's first friends, and the only one who knew him more intimately than anyone else, except his sister. Of course, this is going to obviously be a one-sided coupling, Milly x Lelouch, just to adhere to what was explained about Milly from the creators. Now, I will be updating whenever I can, and hopefully more so after I complete my previous story. In any case, this is just a taste of what may come in the next installments. Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for taking some interest in the story.


	2. Passing Dream 1

_Yes, so long ago. On that day we you appeared, I didn't know what to make of you. It was a sunny, yet windy day. I had been cooped up in my room for quite some time, playing around with my usual belongings. I remember that it was around noon at that time, so I was probably scanning over my books. It's hard to remember when it sounds boring, but I believe it went down like that. _

_Anyways, it had been a year since my family lost its social standing due to the death of Lady Marianne. I had a bad habit of eavesdropping upon most of the conversations that went around the manor. At times I got a scolding from my parents, yet hardly ever a punishment came. But as I recall, I heard that Lady Marianne's children were exiled. Poor children, I thought to myself at the time. _

_The doorbell chimed. By then, I hurried down towards the main stairs and waited behind one of the railings, like a normal girl. When my grandfather appeared behind me, I rose up and greeted him softly. At that time, my grandfather usually patted my head in reply. The servants greeted him in unison as he approached the door. When he opened the door, I wasn't able to see anything since my grandfather was blocking the view. He was tall for his age indeed. _

_I then saw what the commotion was about. At first, I thought about why such a thing would require my grandfather's attention. Usually he'd stay within his room most of the day or would be taking care of our remaining assets in another country. _

_It was two children who came that day. 'What are they here for' I thought in my head. They were slightly ragged, as if they played in the dirt. Later on, Grandfather told me that they would be living at the estate. The thought nagged in my mind. 'Why do we have to take care of them?' I thought once more. 'What makes them so special?' Despite everything, my grandfather advised me not to speak to them. Heh, at the time, being a daughter of a nobleman I obeyed. _

_Those kids never stayed in the main manor, but rather in a small cottage near the servants' quarters. When they first stood in front of it, I only saw them standing there for some time…as if gazing at some horrifying object. _

_They never went out of the cottage at first. At times when I did see them, they always went farther towards the back of the manor. _

_Yes, I remember that they would never leave by themselves respectfully. I thought to myself, how troublesome it must've been to have to take care of such a young, handicapped girl. It wasn't until a few days later that I found out that she was blind as well; 'such a poor fate for a girl' I thought. _

_The boy was no better. I never saw him smile as he wheeled his sister from place to place. The servants spoke quite often at how he would always be the one to take care of the girl; bathing her, clothing her, and even feeding her. 'Such a creepy brother' I thought. At times, I would hear of his exploits; generally taking care of himself and his sister, so much so that he'd refuse any sort of help from anyone who'd ask. _

_I'd ask why to myself at times. When things became troublesome to think about, I shrugged the worry away. _

_This went on for about a few weeks until my birthday. I remember that so many relatives came. The gifts were bountiful, even though recently we had lost the nobility status a year ago. It was indeed a wonderful birthday, and yet I felt somewhat uneasy thinking about those two children. The servants were on-hand at the party until the night. After having to endure conversations galore, I found myself upon the balcony, staring at the moon. _

_When I peeked down, from where I stood I was facing towards the servants' quarters. The small cottage that those kids were staying had a faint light glowing near the window. The memories of seeing the kids through my window got me concerned. 'What could they be doing at this time of night?' I pondered. I looked back at the party; most of the adults were in conversations, my cousins were older than me and spoke to each other, all the while the music played on. I figured that no one would ask where I was for a while, so I left inconspicuously. _

_Heading down to the cottage, I had brought a few snacks I snuck from the party along with me. I came upon the window of that small cottage and saw them. The boy had the girl in his arms, like a prince holding a damsel-in-distress, and brought her down upon the bed. _

"_There we go" he spoke in a soft tone. _

"_Thank you, brother" she responded in a gentler tone than her brother. _

"_Is there anything you want me to do?" said the boy as he sat back onto his bed. _

_The girl only shook her head. "I'm fine"_

_For some time I contemplated at the scene in front of me. Though his usual disposition made it seem difficult to approach, he acted like a brother whenever he was with her. I sighed and wondered if that was how having a sibling was like. _

"_I am a bit hungry though" spoke the girl when I glanced back. _

"_Let me get us something to eat." _

_With that, the boy rose to his feet and approached the door. I hurried to the door first and waited at the front. I never expected to do that, but somehow, that moment before may have changed my thoughts about the two. _

_The boy opened the door and stood firm when he saw me. His eyes were a fierce violet and his face was much different from before. I had been caught off guard by the gaze that I froze up. I stuttered, trying to speak. His mouth formed a frown when he saw me. The door closed behind him. _

"_What do you want" he said in a firm tone. _

_I knew that he had been unhappy at my appearance. I could not speak after his question. _

"_If you have nothing to say, then please leave." His tone was piercing cold, as if my own presence was somehow disgusting to him. I didn't know what went through my head at that moment; all I knew is that my nobility side probably kicked in. _

"_Is that how you greet someone like me?" I didn't know why it came out of my mouth, but it was too late to stop myself. _

"_Oh I'm sorry, what I meant to say was 'why are you here, milady?'." His sarcasm was colder than his disposition. "Excuse me, milady, but I have to go and get some food." The way that he spoke to me irked my noble side even more. _

"_You're so full of yourself. Fine, even though I was gracious enough to bring you this food, I can see now that you don't want it." I then threw the snacks down upon the grass. "Someone like you should be grateful that my family took you in."_

_It was there that I saw a glimpse of the hatred in his soul. His fierce gaze was indeed strong, but I did not falter. _

"_You're just like them. All of you are the same!" _

_I can remember that the anger in my body rose, and soon I became overwhelmed with rage. _

"_How dare you talk about my family like that! We are nobles of the Britannian Empire; you are just a lowly dog! If it weren't for us, you'd be lying somewhere in a gutter! We give you hospitality, and you don't show the least bit of gratitude!"_

_I can only say that childhood has its ups and downs. Humans are more irrational than any other on Earth, when they are children. _

_In an instant, I found myself upon the ground. The young boy pushed me down. Though as bull-headed as I was, all I could do was get up and run back to the main house. I glanced back and saw that the boy stood in silence as I ran away. _

_It was our first fight with each other, and though I was higher than him in status, I felt like I still lost. I recall that afterwards when the adults found me ruffled up, my grandfather came to me and asked about how it all happened. I was sent to my room and was consoled by the servants. The next day, I overheard that the young boy was personally punished by my grandfather for his actions against me. The servants spoke about how the boy looked ragged the day after. Some of the servants even witnessed the beating. To be truthful, I didn't feel that good about any of it. He was indeed rude, but it wouldn't be until later that I realized who he was and even later that I would realize that his troubles would not be over. _

Milly stirred from her sleep, the sun softly shining through the silk curtains of her room. Rising up, she stretched out her arms and pushed the weariness away. After yawning, she rubbed her eyes and looked over her room once more. The calendar read:

"Wednesday, April 26, 2017."

'_Another month before the start of Summer Vacation' _she thought to herself.

Sighing, she softly glanced at the picture on her nightstand. A gentle smile came across her face and soon, she hopped out of the bed and proceeded to get ready for school.

When she arrived, Milly was greeted by the usual groups of schoolgirls as well as plenty of guys who tried to win her favor. She waved it off as she went to her first period class. At the classroom, she found two of her friends at her desk.

"Hey Milly" said one of them.

"Welcome, Chief" the other spoke loudly.

Milly smiled back. "Hey you guys." Setting her things down, Milly found herself in a conversation with the two.

"So, what is it that we have planned for the end of the school year?" asked one of the two.

"Well, considering the budget, I'd say a field trip to the beach would be the best course of action, Rivalz" said Milly.

"That sounds nice, Madam President."

"Thanks for that, Shirley."

"But will it cost us a fortune?"

Milly shook her head. "I went over the finer details with Lelouch and it seems that we would be within the budget to do so."

Shirley gasped. "When did you guys do that?"

"Oh, I went over to his room and discussed it in private."

"Discussed it…in private?!"

Milly was surprised to hear both Rivalz and Shirley outburst like that. "Yeah, we talked about it and sorted through most of the problems yesterday." Milly sighed. "Though, I originally had wanted the school to go to Clovisland, but Lelouch found that we'd be over the budget if that happened. He seemed against it wholeheartedly, but whatever."

Milly glanced back at both Rivalz and Shirley, inwardly laughing at their surprised faces.

"What?"

"Madam Pres, you were in Lelouch's room when you discussed this?"

"Yeah…and?"

"You were in his room?!" screeched Rivalz. "I can't believe it…"

"What? Do you find something off about that?" She playfully gestured. "It was only for business, nothing really personal."

"Still, was it that necessary?"

"Nunnally was also home at the time. As if I'd be so inappropriate as to go that far..." Milly grinned. "Unless you thought about it in that sort of way"

"Well…that is…"

"In any case, if it weren't for Lelouch, we'd be in hot water if things weren't within our limits. You should thank him when you see him." Something clicked in her mind. "By the way, where is he?"

"Oh" Rivalz started. "We haven't seen him around school yet."

"That's a surprise. Even though he lives here…"

"What if" spoke Shirley. "What if he is off gambling somewhere again?"

"No way, if he was then I wouldn't be here either" stated Rivalz.

"Really though, he'll only get into trouble if he gambles again. If I had the power…"

"You'd track him down and drag him back to school?" Milly playfully swooned. "What a fantastic notion; the concerned girl looking out for her man. It's like a fairytale, but this time you'd be Prince Charming, eh?"

Shirley madly blushed. "Madam Pres, don't say that!" She shook her head. "As if I'd try and do that…I'm not that concerned about his well being…"

"Yeah yeah, fine Shirley." Milly knew that Shirley had lied, but kept it to herself.

A few moments later, the school bell rung.

"You guys better get to class. We'll discuss it at lunch okay?"

"Sure thing Chief. See you guys later." Rivalz soon left.

"Wait Rivalz, we have the same class you know…" spoke Shirley as she followed him out the door.

Milly sighed and felt relieved to see her friends in such high spirits. Although she felt glad, a part of her felt somber that Lelouch had not been seen. She knew that Lelouch would be fine, even though she knew that he had an outstanding record of tardies and absences in most of his class. Shaking the worries from her head, Milly gazed forward and waited for the school day to begin.

To be continued…if desired…

A/N: Okay guys, I hope that the wait wasn't too long. I had wanted to update this story around the same time as my other Code Geass fanfic. However, the holidays had prevented me from doing so immediately. In any case, I feel like the first part of the chapter was a bit heavy, but I believe that the second part balances the whole thing out. I want to stress that what I have Milly remember is not exactly what happened in her past; for I do not own anything of Code Geass. I know that things kind of got a bit OOC at the fight, but oh well, drama is also a part of childhood. In any case, I would like to thank you all for sticking with the story. Once again, comments and reviews are appreciated. If there are any questions, just message me. I hope that the next chapter will be better than the last. And also for fans of my other story, look forward to a very big ending coming up in the next chapter (or two, what ever is necessary). Thanks again and see you next time.


	3. Author's Note

A/N: First off, I'm sorry that I have not uploaded for this story in such a long time...I'm wondering if you all, my readers, are still interested in this story. It is my fault entirely that I have not updated, and let me say I'm sorry. So starting now, I'm posting this to most, if not all of my unfinished work here on fanfiction. Depending on the response, I will either move along and continue the story, or delete it completely.

Thanks for all of your support these years I've been active. Hope to come back with better, well thought out material.

-UndyingSpirit


	4. Back In Reality

The school day continued faster than Milly could recall. Being a senior in high school meant that most of her studies would be going by faster than ever, but even harder to bear alone. Of course, it was hard for her already, to be a year ahead of the friends she had become accustomed to hanging out with. In a way, she found her own focus drifting between her lessons and her daydreaming. She knew that this type of behavior wasn't ideal especially for one whom represented the whole of the student body.

By the time she knew it, the bell had sounded for lunch. A smile appeared upon Milly's face and soon she found her way back to the haven that she knew to be the Student Council meeting room.

"Hello, Madam President" resounded an elated Rivalz.

"Hello, Miss Prez" spoke a youthful Shirley.

Waving back, Milly looked over the room. With Rivalz and Shirley in attendance, she then noticed, as always, Nina sitting in front of her computer. She called to Nina, who responded meekly with a nod in reply.

Glancing back at the main table, she perked up when she spotted a certain raven-haired boy. He did not respond to her entrance nor looked up from the paperwork in front of him, as usual. Milly sighed and inwardly pouted. Approaching him slowly, she stood behind him, leaned over his shoulder, and whispered.

"Hard at work, huh Lelouch?"

It wasn't long until the boy's hand ceased. Turning his head towards his left shoulder, Lelouch forced a small smile.

"Hello Milly" he spoke nonchalantly.

Smiling in reply, Milly pulled back and addressed the group. "Okay guys, give me the heads-up."

"Well, the athletics clubs are demanding some funding for new gear, specifically the football and soccer teams."

"The drama club and the school band also need some funding for the trip to the Neo Tokyo Metropolitan Hall."

"Ever since the failed experiment in the Science lab, the school board is placing more constraints on usage of chemicals for the Science team. The Mathematics club is also in need of more funding for their trip to the upcoming mathematics competition in March."

Milly shook her head. "Is there anything else that needs funding guys?"

The group shook their heads. Sighing, Milly turned her attention towards Lelouch.

"Please tell me that you have something to contribute."

"I've gone through the problems already. It seems that funding can be provided, however we might not have enough for some of the school-wide activities left over."

"Okay, so what's the good news?"

Lelouch smirked. "That being said, there may be some way to route the money from some of the other clubs who have excess funds into those who need it. Technically, there are about ten clubs who show some leftover money that can be collected and redistributed to the ones who need funding before the initial distribution occurs.

"Of course, even this may prove troublesome when the clubs hear of this."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that the clubs aren't going to give up their remaining funds so easily" replied Rivalz.

"Isn't there a way we can do things delicately?" replied Milly, slightly stressed out by the thought of explaining this to the student body.

The group fell silent and thought hard about how to resolve the problem. Though, it did not take long for Lelouch to come up with a solution.

"The clubs won't give up their funds willingly, so how about we set up a special raffle to see which club will receive the leftover funds? If the clubs want to participate, we charge a small price for raffle tickets, thereby accumulating more money to put into the pot. There should be little objections to this, wouldn't you say?"

The group became astounded by the logic of Lelouch's plans. Of course, it never surprised them that Lelouch would be the one to plan everything.

"I guess that could work" replied Shirley.

"Seems like a good idea" added Rivalz.

The silence from Nina was a bit daunting, but soon came a nod of acceptance.

"Well then, since there are no objections, I want everyone working on this plan, and I want an overview by the end of the week, got it?" Milly couldn't help but smile at the efficiency of the Student Council. Glancing back at Lelouch, she saw that he had returned his gaze back to the paperwork in front of him.

'_Always the hard worker'_ she thought to herself. It wasn't long until she assumed her role in overseer of the group for the remainder of the lunch period.

When lunch was over and everyone had begun to leave, Milly realized that the only ones left in the room were her and Lelouch. Neither of them had a class after lunch; rather, Lelouch did have a class, but he dreaded the thought of "gym".

She knows this situation all too well; both her and Lelouch have always had these moments, times when both were alone together. Of course, this time she had no problems to work on. When she found herself quite quiet, she'd always turn and gaze out the window. Idle chit-chat was one of the things that she could never create when she was with Lelouch. It was always like that ever since they first met. A part of her flinched at the recollection of her recent dreams; it was a small inconvenience in her life.

"Hey, Lelouch?" she spoke.

"Yeah?"

"How's Nunnally?" If there was one thing she knew to get Lelouch's attention, it would have to be bringing up his younger sister. "Is she doing well?"

"She's fine. Nothing really serious happened."

"That's good…" Milly trailed off. She had known how important Nunnally was to Lelouch of course. At times, she wondered if Nunnally knows that her brother is always on a short leash when it came to her. A part of her dark fantasies brought her an image of Nunnally standing over Lelouch, her foot upon his back as he lay on his knees. It was crazy for her to think like that, but she couldn't help but feel a bit sadistic when thoughts like that came up.

In truth, she knew how simply pure Nunnally was; a smile came wherever she went, a smile that placed everyone under her spell. Her disability gave off an air of helplessness but in truth was the source of her bright outlook on life. It was just her disability that made things cruel.

"Rehabilitation is a good option…" she spoke unconsciously under her breath.

A shuffling sound of papers came in reply, causing Milly to tense up. The silence was much heavier now than before. She feared that Lelouch had heard her comment.

"Well, the paperwork is done." Lelouch gave a small sigh of relief. "I hope that everyone will be on board with this."

The instant she heard Lelouch sigh, Milly grew less tense, but all the more cautious. "Thanks Lelouch. You're a real lifesaver."

"It's nothing to praise me about. Besides, I'm pretty comfortable working behind the scenes anyway. I'm just the organizer; you're the real representative of the students of Ashford."

Milly shook her head. "Modesty can only get you so far, Lelouch. Keep it up, and you may never be able to move on from here."

She glanced down at Lelouch, only to find a small, yet somewhat disfigured frown, something she was accustomed to. A part of Milly wondered if she had hit another delicate note.

"I'm kidding, as always Lelouch."

Lelouch did not respond, nor did the frown disappear. Of course, this bothered Milly quite a bit, a part of her regretting the poor choice of words. Trying to brush the awkwardness away from between them, Milly cleared her throat.

"In any case, I was wondering…How's your schooling?"

"Its fine, I guess" Lelouch replied, shuffling the paper into individual packs.

"I see…" The air was stifling to say the least. Milly glanced at the clock; half an hour had passed since lunch period. "Feeling thirsty?"

"Somewhat…" Lelouch replied, stapling the stacks of papers together.

"I'll get something to drink, okay?" Before Lelouch could object, Milly soon left the room. She heaved an elated sigh that she was finally free from the heavy atmosphere. Of course, she placed some blame on herself for having made the situation worse than she expected. Walking down to the vending machines down a corridor, she wondered when, or for that matter if, she would ever have a normal talk with the raven-haired boy. Sighing, she glanced back at the machine and chose a coffee for Lelouch and a juice for herself. When she arrived back at the room, before entering, Milly exhaled her anxiety; entering, she handed Lelouch the coffee and took a seat beside him.

She took a sip from her can then fixed her view upon the packet in front of Lelouch.

"What are those about?"

"These?" Lelouch laid a hand upon the packet. "I-It's really nothing to be concerned about."

"If you have it, then it is always something to be concerned about" Milly replied. "Here, let me see them." She reached for the stack of papers, but was caught by surprise when Lelouch pulled them away. A mischievous grin appeared upon her face.

Lelouch took notice of the expression on Milly's face. "W-What?"

"Oh nothing," Milly started as she turned around slowly, facing away from Lelouch, "It's just that I seem to have remembered something just now. Didn't I place you in charge of a certain school-wide event coming up? Now what was that event?" Milly feigned a thought session, knowing full well what she was talking about. "Oh that's right; I placed you in charge of the upcoming dance."

Milly inwardly smiled as she noticed the subtle, yet entertaining "stiffening-of-the-spine" pose that Lelouch assumed. "So, how are the plans coming along?"

Lelouch stayed silent for a few moments, before clearing his throat and sighing in defeat.

"So far, things are going smoothly. The decorations are set, the food supply is suspected to come in soon, and we already have approval from the school district to go through with everything." There of course was a hint of frustration in the air as Lelouch spoke. Milly understood the feeling quite often when speaking to Lelouch about school activities, but she'd never feel uneasy since any task she had given to him would've been secured and completed far faster than anyone at the school, even the faculty.

"I knew I could trust you Lelouch" spoke Milly, placing a hand upon his shoulder. Lelouch responded with a wave of his hand. "I'm glad I made you my vice-president."

Lelouch glanced down at his left shoulder and saw Milly's hand; turning his eyes to her, Lelouch saw the satisfied look upon the face of the Student Council president. Shrugging his shoulders, Lelouch returned the gesture with a minute smile of his own and then proceeded towards the door. "If that is all for today, I need to get going."

"Let me guess, another outing?"

"You could say that."

Milly shook her head. "Seriously, it's only your second year Lelouch. If you keep this up…"

"Yeah yeah, but I can't help it. I know so much that I don't even need any schooling."

"I guess you can thank your upbringing for that…" It was too late to take the statement back and soon the air around the two became stifling. Milly never took her eyes off Lelouch, and soon saw his nonchalant attitude fade away with the comment. "Sorry about that Lelouch."

The air felt void for a moment after Milly spoke. Subconsciously, Milly knew that every time she dredged up Lelouch's past, the atmosphere around Lelouch would grow bleak. A quick glance back at Lelouch, however, yielded a different result.

A small smirk appeared upon Lelouch's face. "I guess." After a momentary pause, Lelouch turned towards the door. "In any case, I'll see you later." Waving goodbye, Lelouch exited the room before Milly could respond.

Milly sighed in defeat as she turned towards the windows behind her and stared longingly at the horizon. Turning her eyes downward, she noticed that she was looking at the academy's main gate. It wasn't long until she saw both Lelouch and Rivalz leaving the school in their usual fashion; speeding away on their motorcycle with no resistance waiting in their path. At times, she wondered how the two felt as they drove through the city, heading down to another underground gambling event; yes, she did know where the two headed every time they left. Was it freedom to them? Did they do it just to get away from school? Knowing that Lelouch would be there, she wondered if this was what Lelouch would doom himself to; playing against many different opponents, ranging from underground kingpins to even Britannian nobles (when she probed about his actions, Lelouch would nonchalantly tell her who the opponents were, regardless of social creed). She thought to herself, 'is this how he gets back at Britannia, playing noble after noble, conning them out of money that if collected without expense would give anyone a sufficient reason to quit school and live life in endless luxury?' Afterwards, she'd just shrug her shoulders and sigh. Deep within her subconscious, she wished that, at least once, she would want to join them and see what Lelouch saw.

Sometimes, she wished that she could see how Lelouch's life was like in terms of being an unknown, being able to get away with anything and not be prodded about it. But she knew that people cannot choose which family to be born into. And though Lelouch was the former prince of Britannia, his existence as such was erased from memory from most of the world; now, he was nothing more than an anomaly, a regular, intelligent, and a socially-withdrawn person. She wanted such an existence, even if the only thing she wanted was the part about being an unknown; however, that was not in the cards. She was born into the Ashford family, the daughter of one of the most well-known Britannian noble families, and though disgraced since the death of Lady Marianne, still held influence in the world. While many girls her age worried about school and the latest trends, she has to worry about her family's reputation and being married off. She personally wished that she could be able to get away with anything without worrying about people knowing who she was, just like how Lelouch must have felt.

Sighing, Milly turned back to the table and sat in the closest seat. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead down on her arm and closed her eyes, slowly allowing herself to drift into a midday nap. Mumbling a familiar name lazily, she found herself succumbing to her dreariness and woke up in a familiar setting, reserved only in her dreams.

To be continued…

Okay, I do wish to apologize for my recent late behavior in updating anything on the site. I wonder if my usual viewers are now gone since it has been such a while since I updated the story. In any case, I hope that my readers find this chapter at least interesting. I'm running into my curse period, where ideas for chapters become muddled and procrastination soon sets in to the point that it halts any progress. If attention to this story is now lower than before, I don't blame anything else but my own attitude. Writing this story is turning out to be a real whopper; I just hope I can get through this like my other story. Again, I'm sorry for updating so slowly. Thanks for your support once again.


	5. Passing Dream 2

_For some time, I kept myself away from the small cottage on the other side of the compound. I was still a bit sore from the previous confrontation; like a curse among spoiled nobility, as well as many children of the same age, our own sense of pride keeps us from understanding such things as petty squabbles. Days would pass without any sort of communication between me and the two in the cottage. The servants would speak in passing terms of how weird the two acted towards anyone in the compound. I always wondered what those two did during their stay, as well as when they were alone. _

_Overwhelmed by my nature curiosity, I decided to venture down to the cottage once more. I took a few steps up to the door and knocked. I waited for a while, until I came face to face with the kinder half of the siblings. At first, I thought of how that face; those closed eyes, that fair-pink skin, and the short hazel hair made me feel like I was in the presence of an angel. So cute was this small girl that I thought it too good to be true that something of such natural innocence could be cooped up in such a tawdry shack. _

"_Hello?" spoke the little girl. Even her voice seemed like sweet honey to the ears. "Who is there?"_

_I waved my hand to the girl. _

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" spoke the girl as she tilted her head back and forth. _

"_What's wrong? Can't you see me?" I replied._

_The girl shook her head in a sad manner. I felt a bit troubled when she gestured in reply. "How rude of me."_

"_No, it's okay…"_

"_It's just that…" I took a deep breath and began again. "My name is Milly Ashford."_

"_Hello, I'm Nunnally." Her greeting was simplistic, not like how I'd picture her to respond. _

"_Well Nunnally, what are you doing cooped up in here? Wouldn't you rather be outside?"_

"_I don't think that I can…"_

"_Nonsense!" I blurted out. "Come on, let's play." I instinctively took her hand and tried to get her out of the cottage. I felt a tug. I looked back and saw that the girl was in her wheelchair. How sad for one such as her to be blind and crippled. "My bad. Here, let me help you with that." I went inside and took hold of the handles on the chair. _

_Outside, I wheeled her around a bit in the grass. "Doesn't it feel good to be outside?" I asked as I turned around slowly with her. The little girl was silent for a moment, a small smile appearing upon her face. "Come on, I'll take you around the compound for a bit."_

_Time flew by as we ventured to so many areas of the estate. By the small pond, we managed to touch the small fishes that swam around. We picked flowers in the fields out back, smiling at each other while doing so. But what was most peculiar was how this little girl managed to attract a small bluebird and to have it rest upon her finger. I was never able to do such a thing in my life. I glanced at her as she released the bird from her captivity and found myself amazed with her. It was only sad that such a girl was not able to neither see nor walk; why was it that such an innocent person had been robbed of two of the most important things in life? It was then that I secretly vowed to give her as much happiness as she deserved. _

_The sun was slowly setting as we returned to the cottage. I remember our conversation well:_

"_Milly?"_

"_Yes Nunnally?"I saw that she remained upright in her chair along the way._

"_Thank you for playing with me today."_

"_It's no problem. I enjoyed it as much as you did."A thought came to mind and soon my pace began to slow._

_Nunnally took notice and turned her head towards me. "What is it?"_

"_Well, I wanted to ask you…" I took a few pauses to collect my thoughts. "About the boy that…you stay with…"_

"_You mean my brother?"_

_Her casual reply caught me off guard. "He's your brother?" A whole set of questions began to pop into my mind, and soon I cleared my throat to speak. "Can you tell me about him?"_

_For a moment Nunnally remained silent, but then nodded. _

"_Let me see…Well, for starters, his name is Lelouch." I thought, 'what a weird name'. "He is a bit more reserved than you think, but he is really nice when you get to know him. He is very gentle and kind to me. Although he is a bit competitive at times, and he doesn't like to lose at anything, he is very considerate. I remember how he used to play chess with our other siblings…" _

"_Wait, what do you mean by 'other siblings'?" When I asked, I noticed that Nunnally became lax in her chair, her head lowered a bit, and a small sigh escaped from her lips. "Oh, sorry about that…it's just that…"_

"_It's okay Milly. I wasn't supposed to say anything about that. Lelouch said to never speak of them."_

"_Why is that?"_

_Nunnally shook her head. "I can't say anymore about it. Lelouch would get mad if I did." _

"_He doesn't like to talk about it?"_

"_No…but he would always…"_

"_Nunnally!" _

_I looked up and saw the boy, Nunnally's brother, Lelouch. His expression upon his face was unforgettable and strange; it was a mix between sadness, fear, and anger. Even though we were a bit far from each other, I could see the sweat that dropped from his thin cheek. His eyes were sharp, but his brow was furrowed. I could also tell that he was out of breath as well. He began to walk towards us. _

"_Lelouch, I'm sorry but you see…"_

"_Was it you who had her all this time?" I could tell that there was anger in his voice. _

"_Yes" I replied. _

"_Brother, I…"In an instant, I saw him come to Nunnally's side. He frantically looked over her, checking to see if anything was wrong. "Milly showed up at the cottage and well, you were gone…"_

"_Where did you go off to?" He replied in a soft manner. _

"_She took me around the estate. We did so many things, and I had so much fun."_

"_Wasn't it Nunnally?" I spoke. When I did, Lelouch threw a piercing glance at me. At first, I couldn't help but to feel the hatred within his eyes slowly bearing down upon my soul. When he shifted his gaze towards Nunnally, however, the hatred disappeared in an instant. His face grew soft as he held Nunnally's hand. _

"_What's wrong Lelouch?" _

_Lelouch shook his head. "It's nothing, I'm just glad that you're safe." The small smile that appeared upon his face puzzled me. It was as if he had turned into a totally different person. It amazed me more that the little girl's presence had such an impact upon the boy's persona. "Are you hungry Nunnally?"_

"_A little" replied the girl in a sweet manner. _

"_Well then, let's go back to the cottage. I'll cook up something for us to eat." Lelouch stood and made his way towards me. He began to stare at me with the same piercing glance from before. I could tell that he was bitter about the last time we confronted each other. Although, this time, his gaze did not immediately leave. I stood my ground with everything I had. He drew in closer and started to speak in a low tone._

"_It's not that I have forgiven you, and even though Nunnally is happy, I won't say thanks…"_

'_Smug as ever, aren't you?' I commented mentally. "I'm not looking for anything from you. Of course, you could do well to not leave her all alone again."_

"_I don't need that kind of advice from someone like you."_

"_Be that as it may, I do hope that you do well in taking care of her."_

"_I've done well so far. The last thing I need is someone else trying to worm their way into our lives."_

_I felt the anger rising once again. How can he treat his benefactors in such a way, even though he is given such hospitality? I was beginning to think that what Nunnally told me of Lelouch were lies. I mean, "kind" and "gentle" certainly don't fit well with this sort of person. I tried my best to not let him get to me again. The effort, of which, seemed abysmal; at that time, Lelouch made it so hard to not pull punches. _

"_You really are a piece of work aren't you? I don't know how Nunnally can put up with it all the time." I could already feel both our anger boiling over, ready to spill. _

"_Shut up, you know nothing about me at all!"_

"_Like your sister? Well I guess that's appropriate then." _

_I knew things would be getting uglier if I continued to egg Lelouch on. I caught wind of such a feeling and decided to cut my losses. Turning around, I began to walk away from the two siblings, knowing full well that if I hadn't, Lelouch would've had the last say in the matter. A few yards away, I stopped and turned around, gazing at the two as they disappeared into the cottage. _

_Confusion set in as I began to wonder how those two ever got along. Walking back to my room, I pondered their existence. Both contrary to each other's demeanor, yet still coexisting; it was as if seeing the personification of Yin and Yang. On one hand there is Nunnally; kind, sweet, and as pure as white satin bed sheets. On the other hand there is Lelouch; stoic, abrasive, and irritating as hell. _

_That night, I gazed out my window and looked down onto the small cottage below. At that time, it didn't help that they were just right in my line of view. However, a curtain blocked my chance to see the interior. A low orange glow illuminated the inside of the cottage and I saw their shadows dancing with the light. Lelouch and Nunnally were still awake. A part of me wanted to see what they were doing; thank goodness for the candlelight. I turned off my own lights and gazed down to see the shadows move. From what I had seen and remembered, Lelouch had set Nunnally into her bed, tucking her in softly. The shadows settled; Lelouch sat beside her bed. I could only imagine what lies he fed to her. I gasped at the thought of him indoctrinating her to his way of thinking. How could he do such a thing? Lelouch stood and moved once more, soon the light went out. Lelouch must've been tired as well. It wasn't long though until I saw Lelouch at the window sill. I could not see what Lelouch was doing, but saw his outline. He was just standing there, gazing out to the main house. For a moment I hid, wondering if he actually saw me. It didn't help that it was a full moon that night and the moonlight was shinning upon the house, illuminating the rooms. I poked my head out after a while, by then Lelouch's figure had disappeared. _

_In bed I recollected the sight of Lelouch standing at the window sill. His stance was stiff yet firm, his hands in his pockets, but what still remained in my mind was the look of absolute seriousness on his face, his eyes perfectly displaying the emotional distance between him and whatever he may have hated, whether be it me, my family, or something more._

'_Maybe even the world' I naively thought. _

_All I knew is that at that moment, in the eve of the twilight, what I saw was something that I could never understand, but something that I could try to subdue, at least for Nunnally's sake, and not for Lelouch._

**End of flashback**

Milly woke to the sound of the afternoon bell. Looking around, she knew that she had been the only one in the Student Council room. Rubbing her eyes, she stood up and fixed her hair. Glancing down she noticed that her papers were still out on the table. Sighing, she flipped through them, scanning each front page carefully out of boredom. After a few pages, she fixed her sight onto the one about the upcoming school dance.

"Another school dance before the school year ends" she sighed.

Flipping through the few pages, Milly began to remember the many dances that she had created for the school. Of course, this one would also be due to her own vivacious nature, much of it she admittedly thanked her grandfather for.

Of course to her, there was another meaning behind such events, whether a school dance or special event. It all boiled down to her own desire to be true to her own feelings. However, she had always been met with difficulty. She knew that the more she prolonged it, the harder it would be to try once more. Especially now, Milly knew that her chance was disappearing bit by bit, threatened by her own sense of consideration. She had to take another chance again.

"I have to do it" she repeated to herself. "This time, I'll definitely do it." Chanting various "magic spells", she became enthralled with plans upon plans of grandiose executions and themes for the upcoming dance. She lost herself in her ideas, until it was time for the Student Council to convene for the day.

To be continued

Sorry for the long wait. I've come to the point where procrastination and desire collide, causing me to question my paths in life. I'll admit this one thing; I'm not into writing as I was a few years ago. I do hope that I can finish this story, as well as a few others, someday. Thank you all once again for your support, if you have any questions/comments don't hesitate to ask. See you next time.


	6. The Proposal

The school bell rang, signifying the end of all classes for the day. Droves of students began to pour out of each room, like water from a broken dam. Milly knew that it wouldn't be long until the members of the Student Council would soon arrive. She knew the pattern by memory; first to arrive would be Nina, her friend since childhood. As she glanced at the shy little figure coming into the room, Milly would wave and smile. In past times, she'd playfully appear right behind her and flick her long braids around like a cat to a feather. Next to appear would always be Rivalz, and usually in an overly-fashionable manner. Even if she snickered, it hardly ever fazed the spunky sidekick of her Vice President. Minutes later and the next to arrive would be Shirley. Milly knew that her appearance would vary between her natural school clothing to, on some occasions, her school swimsuit, fresh from her afterschool practice; this time was the former rather than the latter. Milly waved but in the back of her head she clicked her tongue in disappointment.

The final one to appear would be Lelouch himself. Milly at first wondered about why he would always be late to the party. On one instant he told her that he had been taking care of Nunnally's needs afterschool while waiting for Sayoko, their hired maid, would be ready to take care of the rest, and the thought after then would never appear in her mind again.

"Okay" Milly started, slapping a roll of papers in one hand on her palm. "Let's get this thing started! First up, a status report."

"The athletics department is demanding more funds for the upcoming sports festival" spoke Shirley.

"Who needs what?" commanded Milly.

"Well, the cheer squads are rallying for new uniforms. The Baseball club is in need of new batting gear. Also, the Soccer team is demanding more soccer balls and new cleats."

"Approved. Next problem?"

"President," started Rivalz, "the Film club is requesting a bigger budget for film equipment to record the upcoming school events. Also, the Equestrian club needs more feed for the horses and more help with the stable clean up after school."

"Yes to all except the janitorial duties. Let them clean it up for themselves, that'll put some backbone in them. Next problem?"

"W-Well," continued Nina, "the science club needs funds for more materials, since the last accident pretty much ruined the Chemistry lab."

A chill went down Milly's spine at that moment. "Tell them that this is the last time I'll bend backwards for them. If another 'accident' happens again, then they can consider themselves on their own."

Milly then turned to Lelouch, who always went last when it came to informing the Student Council of the latest news.

"Okay, so far the school board has approved of giving the school more money; however this would be the last one for the school year."

"How much are we looking at?"

"It's less than usual, but roughly one hundred and seventy five thousand dollars in school funds. If we evenly divide the money, expect certain clubs to come knocking at the door."

"It's that bad?" Milly spoke with a sigh of remorse.

"Is there any way to bypass a wide and imminent uprising?" added Rivalz.

"If possible, we might have to make them take our word for it" suggested Shirley.

Milly paused to catch her breath. Glancing towards Lelouch, she felt somewhat at ease that he was also in deep thought. To her, the gesture meant that a plan was about to come together.

"What do you think Lelouch? What can we do about this problem?"

All eyes had immediately been on Lelouch.

"In these situations, stepping on toes is inevitable. However, there should be some acceptance. Give more funds to the science department and have it go to repairing the damages, roughly fifty thousand will do. If the sports clubs were to receive the next amount, then there won't be any left for the upcoming dance. Give them twenty five thousand towards gear and clothing. For the film and equestrian clubs, give them each twenty thousand, which should help them out with whatever problem. That'll leave the school with sixty thousand left going towards the dance and sports festival."

Milly couldn't help but smile at Lelouch's planning skills. "Alright people, that should take care of the problems. I would need you all to relay the message to all of the clubs. If any other problems arise, tell them to suck it up and use what they have."

"That doesn't sound very nice" commented Shirley.

"ABSOLUTE!" Milly shouted.

"Another one of your spells, President?" Rivalz commented.

"A commander can't waiver in the presence of danger" Lelouch replied.

"Indeed, so if any more complaints come, then tell them that I said to do so. Now, if there are no other problems to address, I would like to discuss the upcoming dance. As you know, this dance is going to be better than the last one. This dance's theme is still pretty much unclear, so I would like to hear your opinion about the few that I have personally chosen." Milly quickly pushed a dry-erase board towards the table. "Here, take a look." Flipping the board over, she revealed her choices. She waited for the rest of them to look over the list.

"I kind of like the 'cross-dresser' theme" replied Rivalz.

"Anything to wear a dress, huh?" Shirley sneered. "I'd rather have the 'knights and princesses' theme, Madam Prez."

"Isn't that just another excuse to be swept away by Lelou…?"

"Shut up" Shirley replied, frantically hitting Rivalz.

Milly snickered. "How about you Nina? Which do you like?"

"W-Well, I um…kind of like the 'animal party' idea…if that is okay with you."

"Nice choice Nina. And how about you, Lelouch?"

"I don't care, I'm not going anyways."

"Aw, come on Lelouch, you know you want to go" spoke Rivalz as he hooked his arm around Lelouch's neck.

"Like hell. I said I'm not going, so why do I have to choose?"

"Lelou, just choose one. Please?"

"Yeah, I know the perfect one too."

"I'm not going to the dance, especially if I am forced to wear a dress, again."

"You buzz kill" Rivalz commented.

"Fine, you don't have to go," Milly started, "but I don't think Nunnally would feel the same."

Lelouch shot a quick glance at Milly. He hated how she would use Nunnally to force him into submission. She inwardly smiled at knowing the only weakness of Lelouch.

"If we ask her, maybe she'll want to make a decision for him."

Lelouch balled his fists and clenched his teeth. "You guys…"

"We'll ask her only if you don't make a decision. So, what will it be?"

Milly grinned as she saw Lelouch submit. She liked being the one in control, especially when it meant gaining a leg over the stubbornness of Lelouch's reserved attitude. The feeling would send a jolt of pleasure up her spine as the corners of her mouth pulled upward into a devious and sinister leer.

"If I had to choose, I'd go with 'black and white'."

"Why'd you choose that one?" questioned Rivalz.

"Now we don't have an absolute theme for the dance" added Shirley.

Milly clicked her tongue. She knew that Lelouch would never choose a choice that had been picked by anyone else. That was the only thing she couldn't grasp from him. "Well since we have a four-way tie, I'm going to have to decide the final theme. Therefore, I will choose…" Milly paused, and watched as everyone held themselves in silence. After much anticipation, Milly continued. "This dance's theme will be…Knights and Princesses!"

Shirley screamed in victory. "Thank you Madam Prez."

"Darn" Rivalz spoke under his breath, "Oh well…maybe next time."

Nina sighed and went back to her computer. As for Lelouch, he remained stoic.

"Okay, since the theme has been set, I want all of you to start planning out the dance. I want to see decorations at the ready, refreshments ready to be served, and all that other junk. LET'S GO!"

"LET'S GO" joined Shirley and Rivalz.

A half-hour later, the Student Council was dismissed for the day. However, as usual, Milly found herself alone with Lelouch once again. Milly figured that Lelouch had been somewhat perturbed about the whole school dance. When the silence grew too much, Milly felt compelled to speak.

"Maybe I should've gone with your choice…" she dragged under her breath. "Wouldn't that have been better?"

"It doesn't matter to me" Lelouch replied, twirling a pen between his fingers. "Because in the end, it was your decision to make…"

Milly shrugged in agreement and leaned her backside onto the table. She gazed out at the orange horizon, trying hard to compile a much more suitable topic to speak about.

"Hey, Lelouch?"

"What is it?"

Milly paused, sensing the usual stoic attitude coming from Lelouch's voice.

"Do you have anyone to go to the dance with?"

Milly's ears picked up an audible, displeasing grunt.

"It's only been half an hour since we decided on the dance, and you're asking me if I have a person to go with already." Lelouch sighed and scratched his head. "You should know by now what I would do…"

"Yeah yeah, I figured as much." Milly knew what Lelouch's answer would be. She was fully aware that Lelouch would choose only one person: Nunnally. "She is so lucky." The comment slipped out of Milly's mind and onto her tongue, alerting Lelouch.

"What was that?" he spoke sarcastically. Milly shook her head.

"It's nothing. I mean, that is…" The momentary pause revealed Milly's jealousy, but her quick wits made the stutter seem less personal. "It's just that once again, Lelouch Lamperouge has dashed the hopes of so many…oh, great tragedy befalls those who seek your hand."

"Since when were you such a romantic?" Lelouch leaned forward and scoffed.

Milly turned around to face Lelouch. "Ah, but alas you have forgotten such a trait of mine."

"I'd say that Rivalz is rubbing off on you."

Milly blushed slightly at the remark. "You're mistaken. I'm always fascinated by such things as romance. It is a shame that you don't take the chance to grasp it."

Lelouch sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I don't need such a petty thing. I'm fine as I am now."

"Ah, my heart weeps for you Lelouch. Would you be okay with being called a 'sister-lover'?"

"And where did you get such a thought?"

"I can see it on the faces of many of the students. Ever since you and her came to Ashford, the way you gently wheel Nunnally around everywhere, some of the student seem to be getting the wrong idea about you and her."

"Let them think what they want to…"

Milly sighed and pondered how Lelouch could be so calm. After some moments of silence, Milly spoke again.

"You know, I think that it would be better to go with someone else to this dance."

Lelouch stayed silent as Milly continued.

"I mean, at least try it once. Try asking out Shirley, I'm sure she would be delighted. If that doesn't work, then how about going with someone from another club? I'm pretty sure that…"

"This coming from a girl who can't decide on which of the countless male students in the school she would go with." Lelouch snickered.

"You've got me there" Milly smirked and giggled. She would enjoy these momentary lapses where both of them could show a little more levity towards each other. A plan soon popped into her head.

"Hey, you know what? I just had a great idea."

"And what is that?"

Milly's smile turned into a grin.

"To solve both of our problems, why don't we just go with each other?"

To be continued…if desired…

A/N: First off, I'm sorry for keeping you all, my readers, in limbo for such a long time. Things have been happening so fast; back in school, tests and assignments, etc. I swear to you, I will complete this story even if it kills me. Second, I have been very in and out with my will to write stories…Once again, I've come to the point of either continue or drop what I am doing now. Of course, I'm trying to bypass everything and trying to regain the passion. To anyone who is still reading this, I deeply express my gratitude and sorrow for making you wait. Please R&R if you want, and if there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask. And if there is anyone in need of pointers, drop me a message with your questions. I'll help you out as best as I can. Thank you once again for your time. See you next chapter.


End file.
